


Sunnydale SoULMAtES

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Series: Souls of Unassuming Lives Mated Among the Existing Souls [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Soulmate Collection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of soulmate drabbles concerning characters from the Buffy and Angel universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The Buffyverse version of the soulmate drabble collection. For the record, I haven’t read any of the comics, so anything that happens to be post-series won’t be related to them, save for the few bits I’ve picked up on from fanfiction.

 

  1. Xander/Anya, Platonic Xander/Willow/Jesse and Willow/Buffy | Xander Didn't



 

Although I don’t mind if someone decides to take one of these ideas and expand on them, I would prefer if you notified me about it first and linked back to this story, or at least the chapter you decided to expand on.

 

Unless otherwise stated, the Soulmate-Identifying Marks in this story are of your soulmate’s first words to you.


	2. Xander/Anya, Platonic Xander/Willow/Jesse and Willow/Buffy | Xander Didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place over the course of the whole series. An exception to the rule on the first story: Soulmates in this drabble have the names of their soulmates on them instead of their first words.

Xander, Willow, and Jesse had been best friends since they had met when they were in kindergarten.  It had very little to do with the fact that they each had the other two’s words on them.  They were the Three Musketeers, the Three Amigos, the Three…well, maybe not the Three Stooges, but they certainly came close.  The three of them were together, always.

Until the day they weren’t.               

In another universe, one without a Slayer in Sunnydale, Jesse would have convinced the two of them to invite him in and then turn them into vampires alongside him.

In this universe, Jesse was pushed forward onto Xander’s stake, and both he and Willow felt the abrupt end of another piece of their soul.  The next day Willow came in with Buffy’s name on her wrist, written just under Jesse’s grayed out name.

Xander didn’t.

Willow adjusted to the loss of one soulmate using the gaining of another.

Xander didn’t.

Willow remained his only soulmate for another two years, until Cordelia made a wish, and a vengeance demon lost her powers.  The world righted itself and ‘Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins’ wrote itself on his shoulder.

Xander finally had another soulmate, and his soul finally began to heal from the loss of Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sad, sorry. But the next ones won’t be. Probably.


End file.
